Arc summary
by Delectable Gamer
Summary: I DO NOT OWN WORM ALL RIGHTS TO THIS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER


Arc 1: Gestation: In which Taylor's home and school life, her power,

and her first night as a hero are introduced

1.01: Mr Gladly's class, drink pouring in the bathroom, goes home with

ruined art project

1.02: Musings of Emma and ruination of superhero notes, introduction

of costume, decision to become superhero NOW

1.03: First night in costume, looking for trouble and finding the ABB,

Lung orders to kill kids

1.04: No cell phone or money – Taylor attacks. Lung grows, Taylor

turns to flee but Lung hears

1.05: Desperate defense against Lung, Introduction and exit of Undersiders

1.06: Armsmaster arrives and talks, Taylor heads home

1.x (Interlude; Danny): Exposition of (world) history, Danny worrying

about Taylor's whereabouts and difficulties in school, Taylor returns

Arc 2: Insinuation: In which Taylor joins the Undersiders

2.01: Awkward morning, Taylor's hair is burnt

2.02: Taylor looks up the Undersiders and Lung (plus ABB) during

homeroom; Tt invites 'bug' to meet

2.03: Julia gives Taylor's work to Madison in Mr. Gladly's class, Mr.

Gladly offers to help with bullying

2.04: Situation in the corridor, Emma breaks faith by telling of

Taylor grieving for her mother, Taylor runs out of school

2.05: Taylor goes to public library, agrees to meet Undersiders

2.06: Undersiders make recruitment pitch and inform Taylor that Lung

is in bad shape; Taylor accepts

2.07: Taylor reveals her civilian identity, is shown the hideout, dogs

show up snarling

2.08: Throwdown with Bitch, Taylor almost leaves

2.09: Power introductions, Taylor tells Danny she made new friends

2.x (Interlude; Victoria): Victoria cripples a thug that Amy patches up (again)

Arc 3: Agitation: In which Taylor robs a bank

3.01: Taylor jogs to meet Brian, talks over breakfast, goes to school

and flees at Sophia's taunts

3.02: Back to the hideout, hand-to-hand practice, Talk of Sponsor

3.03: Bank job vote and planning

3.04: Morning with Danny talking about Undersiders and school,

starting of meeting with Armsmaster

3.05: Meeting with Armsmaster, decision to go rob the bank

3.06: "Cops and Robbers" talk, introduction of S-rank threats

3.07: Arrival at Bank, taking hostages

3.08: Bagging money, smalltalk with Bitch, Wards arrive in large numbers

3.09: All-out attack, Taylor takes out Clockblocker

3.10: More fighting, Tattletale goes back in the bank, Kid Win's

cannon, Fire extinguisher to Taylor's head

3.11: Panacea and Glory Girl vs 'Bugs' and Tattletale

3.12: Tattletale asks Amy 'who's your daddy', Undersiders retreat

3.x (Interlude; Wards): Wards debrief, Gallant names Skitter, Panacea helps out

Arc 4: Shell: In which Taylor gets brain damage

4.01: Emma Insults, Bitch is missing and two of the Undersiders are murderers

4.02: Shopping with Lisa, Fugly Bob's Burgers

4.03: Trigger events explained, Taylor shares the Locker Incident

4.04: Brian backstory, Costume deals, Present from Brian, Bitch is MIA

4.05: Locker empty and money missing, enter Über and Leet

4.06: Fight time, Bakuda drops in with the ABB

4.07: Lots of explosions as the Undersiders retreat, Bakuda's recruits

are forced, Bakuda checkmates the Undersiders

4.08: Bakuda gives her insane maniacal speech, the Undersiders get away again

4.09: Caught again, Taylor gets hit by the Pain Bomb

4.10: Taylor un-toes Bakuda

4.11: Taylor wakes up concussed, shows the ability to hear through

insects, lots of talking with Undersiders and Danny

4.x (Apology Interlude; Purity): Kayden (Purity) is re-recruited by Max (Kaiser)

4.x (Interlude; Brutus): Brutus is a good boy

Arc 5: Hive: In which Taylor learns that if you want something done

properly, you have to do it yourself

5.01: Villain meeting at Somer's, Skidmark gets excluded and the

Travelers arrive

5.02: Hookwolf complains about Bitch, Meeting ends, Bitch gets scolded

about communication

5.03: Shopping at mall with Danny, meeting Emma, ambush by Shadow Stalker

5.04: Meeting at Principal's office, Taylor wants to hit someone

5.05: Preparation for mixed-group raid of ABB warehouse

5.06: Attack planning, Begin of raid – Oni Lee and Lung are there!

5.07: Fight with Oni Lee until he flees

5.08: Going into the warehouse, first aid for Newter, finding Lung

5.09: Lung fights E88, Sundancer makes a Sun and Kaiser stabs Lung,

Lung gets back up and Skitter puts him down

5.10: "You carved out his eyes!" and talking with Bitch

5.x (Interlude; Gregor the Snail): A look-see into Faultline's crew

Arc 6: Tangle: In which Taylor becomes a true Undersider

6.01: Hunting down the last of the ABB

6.02: Morning in the Loft, Relationship with Brian?, going to Brian's place

6.03: Assembling furniture and talking, introducing Aisha, Caseworker

visit, decision: spill all info to Protectorate in a week

6.04: The ceasefire is over, Biggest Job Yet

6.05: Crashing the party, things go less then optimal

6.06: "Surrender." "No." getting free and getting out of there

6.07: Fleeing, Armsmaster and Dauntless catch up, Circus and the

Travelers show up, Coil introduces himself

6.08: Discussion of further employment with Coil and his ambition to

conquer the city

6.09: Composing the letter to Miss Militia at home, talking to Danny,

decision to stay with the Undersiders

6.x (Interlude; Canary): Canary's conviction, meeting Lung and Bakuda,

Incarceration, Lung establishes himself

Arc 7: Buzz: In which Coil outs the civilian identities of E88

7.01: CQC training with Grue, Regent and Heartbreaker reveal, Taylor

goes with Bitch to visit her dogs

7.02: Bitch's dog shelter, Taylor finds worms in Sirius

7.03: Lunch with Bitch, E88 arrives, Bug emergency costume

7.04: Brian arrives, relationship advice from Bitch, back to the loft:

Coil outed E88

7.05: Tactical retreat, split up, Brian and Taylor run into Sophia on the bus

7.06: Sophia vs Taylor in the bookstore; "Like his sister. A friend."

7.07: Purity flips out, the Undersiders agree to meet up, ambush by

Hookwolf, Stormtiger and Cricket

7.08: Fight scene; Grue and Taylor flee and find the others

7.09: New Wave vs Purity (plus guests), introduce Night, Crusader and Fog

7.10: More fighting until Tattletale tells Purity where Aster is and

reveals Kaisers misinformation

7.11: Debriefing in Coil's base, Coil brings out Dinah

7.12: Taylor is determined to save Dinah, Taylor nearly leaves the

Undersiders, the Endbringer sirens sound

7.x (Interlude; Hannah): Miss Militia's origin story; Hannah and Colin

discuss personnel transfers

Arc 8: Extermination: In which Leviathan happened.

8.01: Evacuation. Gathering of who's who in Brockton Bay and the

world. Meeting the Undersiders again. Legend's speech (Endbringer

odds).

8.02: Endbringer tactics; Specifics of fighting Leviathan. Plan A and

B: soft and hard targets. Fate of old Leviathan targets. Organization.

Surprise Tsunami. Endbringer armbands

8.03: Leviathan fighting. Skitter first aid. Surviving a Tsunami from

within. Clockblocker freeze. Plan B.

8.04: Problems with getting Scion's help. Leviathan breakout, death of

major villains. Armsmaster mano-o-mano, Troll Endbringer. Bug

Tracking. First mention: Bug silhouettes, extended range, hint of EMP.

8.05: Laserdream flight, more bug tracking, Leviathan creates the

sinkhole. Shelter fight, broken back, Bitch appears. Evil triage

procedures. First mention: Parian stuffed animals. Scion in a fight.

8.06: Evil triage procedures continue. Aborted hospital escape, outing

a Ward. Panacea rubbing it in.

8.07: 'Hero' procedures being a dick. Armsmaster being a dick.

Hijacking the armbands, outing a hero actually being a villain, a hero

actually being a hero, and a villain actually being a hero.

8.08: The problem with Endbringer funerals. Brockton Bay's memorial.

Namelist of the fallen. Meeting with Tattletale, decisions to make for

the future. First mention: Coil's powers (Tattletale's exposition).

8.x (Donation Interlude; Lisa): Back in time: Tattletale in Broadwalk

and Coil's men, detailed decription of Tattletale's powers. Formation

of Undersiders. Forth in time: Leviathan deductions, fight and fall.

8.x (Interlude; Coil): Coil's preception of his powers, Coil's mercs,

Coil's capes on call, Coil's almost finished base, Coil's outlook.

Reasoning for Dinah, question and answer sessions. First mention:

Noelle

Arc 9: Sentinel (Wards Interlude Arc): In which the Wards are fleshed

out as real people dealing with Leviathan's aftermath

9.01: Piggot welcomes Weld at the Airport, gives him the rundown on

the local cape scene, Weld messes up his introduction

9.02: Flechette and Shadow Stalker on patrol, Flechette meets Parian (again)

9.03: Parahumans 103, Ward interactions, Clockblocker is a jerk, the

Wards run into the Travelers at the corpse display crime scene

9.04: Fight from Kid Win's perspective, the Travelers flee, Kid Win's

dyscalculia is introduced, Weld organizes the Wards, Kid Win meets

Chariot

9.05: Flechette, Vista Parian, Kid Win gets a compliment from

Piggot, a look into Vista's head

9.06: Shadow Stalker perspective during supply escort, Shadow Stalker

follows Skitter; tries to kill her and gets ambushed

Arc 10: Parasite: In which the Undersiders beard the Wards in their own Den

10.01: Hiding out as Regent takes over Shadow Stalker

10.02: Flashback to Taylor rejoining the Undersiders and meeting Imp;

the Undersiders infiltrating PRT headquarters with Shadow Stalker

10.03: Weld spots the trap – fight scene; Grue gets frozen and

Tattletale reaches the computer

10.04: Dragon speaks up and locks the Undersiders in; the Undersiders

start to retreat – more fighting

10.05: Dragon vs the Undersiders; Bitch knocks Skitter into the

containment foam but Dragon lets her go when the suit melts down

10.06: Still getting away; Skitter confronts Bitch; they get rid of

Shadow Stalker and bring the data to Coil; Dinah reveals that Jack

Slash will end the world; Coil orders the Undersiders to establish

territories; Skitter confronts Coil about freeing Dinah

10.x (Interlude; Alec): Alec did not, in fact, let Shadow Stalker go

and now proceeds to ruin her life

10.x (Donation Interlude; Dragon): We find out who Dragon really is;

we get a peek into the Birdcage; Dragon talks to Colin about his

confinement and his plans

Arc 11: Infestation: Where Skitter claims territory and the

Slaugherhouse Nine visit their potential recruits

11.01: Taylor has Nightmares; looking over Skitter's new lair; Taylor

meets her Dad while running

11.02: Skitter makes her big speech to claim her territory

11.03: Skitter runs Merchant thugs out; Skitter promises to rescue

Sierra's brother and recruits Tattletale to help

11.04: Taylor meets Lisa's team; they go to the Merchant festival

11.05: Disgusting Merchants are disgusting. Skidmark makes a speech:

"Superpowers in a can!"

11.06: Merchant ringfight; Scrub triggers and Lisa learns more about Shards

11.07: Faultline's Crew crashes the party; Taylor (and additions) try

to leave; confrontation with Newter about a bit of Cauldron paperwork

11.08: Taylor recruits Charlotte and turns Bryce in to Sierra and

recruits her, too; Grue visits Skitter's lair

11.a: Bitch's background and her meeting with Glory Girl and then Siberian

11.b: Theo meets Jack Slash while babysitting Aster; he has two years

to kill Jack

11.c: Burnscar meets Faultline's crew – Burnscar want to visit Elle

11.d: Colin gets gutted by Mannequin

11.e: Hookwolf meets Shatterglass

11.f: Dinah and Coil (almost) meet Crawler

11.g: Cherie and Regent family reunion (sort of)

11.h: Panacea gets a visit from Bonesaw and runs away from home

Arc 12: Plague: In which Brockton Bay fails to unite against the

Slaughterhouse Nine

12.01: Skitter practices bug controlling and rat control, then meets

up with Grue

12.02: Hero / Villain truce meeting: the Undersiders and Travelers get

thrown out

12.03: Spying on the truce meeting and discussing options

12.04: Jack and friends show up and lay down the rules to their test

12.05: Taylor races to reach her dad before Shatterbird sings

12.06: Skitter organizes the wounded in her territory to save as many

lives as possible; Mannequin shows up

12.07: Taylor vs. Mannequin; Mannequin retreats

12.08: Brian shows up the next morning; Taylor recruits her first enforcers

12.x (Interlude; Jack): The Slaughterhouse Nine destroy the Merchants

12.x (Donation Interlude; Jamie): How Battery gained her Powers and met Assault

Arc 13: Snare: Where the Undersiders are attacked by the Nine and

launch a counter offensive

13.01: Jack's terms of engagement are delivered. Coil, the

Undersiders, the Travelers and Circus discuss plans

13.02: Skitter talks to Panacea about her nomination to the Nine,

Mannequin attacks them and kills Bitch's dog (Lucy)

13.x (Donation Interlude; Aisha): Some of Aisha's home life is shown.

Imp tries and fails to kill Bonesaw; Cherish suggests that she and Imp

strike a deal

13.03: Mannequin attacks Skitter's territory, fights the Undersiders

and Genesis, is saved by Burnscar forfeiting the rest of his turn

13.04: Burnscar delivers her test to Bitch (to kill the other members

of the Undersiders) and then sets Skitter's territory on fire

13.05: Taylor confronts Bitch, talks to Genesis and convinces Coil,

the Travelers and the Undersiders that a more aggressive plan is

needed

13.06: The Undersiders and the Travelers ambush the Nine, they capture

Shatterbird and Cherish, Grue is captured by the Nine

13.07: Cherish reveals that she struck a deal with Imp, Skitter tries

and fails to get the Protectorate to help them in attacking the Nine.

It is revealed that Armsmaster has escaped his confinement.

13.08: The city's villain alliance attack the Nine. Skitter,

Tattletale, Trickster, Sundancer and Ballistic launch a rescue attempt

to save Grue and are in turn captured by Bonesaw alongside Imp

13.09: Bonesaw tortures Skitter, talks about her 'passenger' and is

then attacked by Parian. Grue has his second trigger event, kills

Burnscar and wounds Bonesaw

13.10: Taylor and Brian talk about his second trigger event, Brian

confesses that he has feelings for Taylor

13.x (Interlude; Piggot): Piggot reflects on the state of the city,

watches footage from where Hero was killed by Siberian, talks with

Legend, then organizes a plan of attack on the Nine

Arc 14: Prey: Where the Slaughterhouse Nine is driven out of Brockton Bay

14.1: Taylor talks to Rachel and Brian, the Undersiders talk to

Cherish, are told Siberian is a projection

14.2: Siberian chases Panacea, Undersiders and the Travelers help her escape

14.3: Panacea creates relay bugs, Protectorate arrive, Chariot tells

Tattletale that the Director wants to talk to her

14.4: Director Piggot tells the Undersiders they are going to firebomb

the area; they leave. Panacea creates a giant beetle for Skitter

14.5: Skitter and Weld fight Mannequin and Crawler to protect heroes

frozen by Clockblocker, Glory Girl is injured by Crawler's acid vomit

14.6: Skitter names the beetle Atlas, Panacea heals Glory girl,

hypnotises her and runs away

14.7: Skitter goes to the Endbringer shelter looking for Jack and

Bonesaw, Crawler and Manniquin are killed

14.8: Bonesaw activates her city wide plague, Skitter is caught in the

effect, Bonesaw and Jack pretend to be Tattletale and Grue

14.9: Cherish tells Jack Dinah's prophecy, Skitter realizes who Jack

and Bonesaw are

14.10: Jack tries to recruit Panacea, Panacea creates a cure for

Bonesaw's epidemic

14.11: Bonesaw modifies Cherish, the Nine recruit Hookwolf and leave the city

14.x (Interlude; Sierra): Sierra moves corpses; she and Charlotte are

attacked by gang members and saved by Skitter

14.y (Donation Interlude; Legend): Legend is given Armsmaster's lie

detector, speculates on Hero's tinker specialization, Triumvirate's

connection to Cauldron is revealed, Siberian is revealed to be Manton,

Legend finds out Cauldron is lying to him, Battery dies

Arc 15: Colony: Where the Undersiders consolidate their hold on their

territories, agree to save Dinah, and where Coil starts to plan to

kill Skitter

15.1: Information on Bitch's people, Taylor gives the Undersiders

spider-silk costumes, they agree to turn on Coil and save Dinah

15.x (Donation Interlude #1; Carol): Brandish's back story, her and

Lady Photons trigger event, how Marquis went to the birdcage and Carol

adopted Amy, Panacea accidentally cripples Glory Girl, goes to the

Birdcage

15.2: The Undersiders secure Regents territory, defeat Othala, Victor,

Rune, Night and Fog

15.3: Regent takes Victor as a hostage, Taylor is upset that he didn't

give her advance warning that he was planning to do this

15.y (Donation Interlude #2; A guy with the second trigger event):

Brian deals with trauma, explores powers granted by second trigger

event, kisses Taylor

15.4: Aisha threatens Taylor, information on all of the Traveler's and

Undersider's territories is given, Coil asks Skitter to make sure the

Mayor does not have the city condemned, Tattletale realises Coil is

planning on killing Skitter

15.5: Skitter talks with Ballistic and asks Parian to join the

Undersiders, Flechette arrives and stabs Skitter

15.6: Flechette, Parian and Skitter talk, Skitter gives Parian money

15.7: Taylor's stab wound is given medical attention, Parian agrees to

an alliance

15.z (Donation Interlude #3; Alexandria): Information on Alexandria's

background and how she got involved with Cauldron, founding of the

PTR, Protectorate and Triumvirate, first Endbringer attack (Behemoth),

how Siberian injured Alexandria, different perspective on the meeting

with Legend

15.8: Skitter threatens the Mayor, the Mayor's son is revealed to be

Triumph and his girlfriend to be Prism

15.9: Skitter sends Triumph into anaphylactic shock, the Mayor

promises to do whatever she asks

15.10: Tattletale is confused that Coil didn't kill Skitter, Taylor

goes home to her dad, Coil reveals that he has a way to fool

Tattletale's power

15.x (Interlude; Rory Christner): A look at Triumph and Prism's

relationship, how Triumph gained his powers, Assault argues that the

Protectorate capes should respond to the attack on Triumph, Dragon and

Defiant arrive

Arc 16: Monarch: In Which Coil gets taken down

16.1: Taylor holds a Barbecue, Grue shows up, then Dragon crashes the

party. Coil makes a promise.

16.2: The Undersiders and Travellers assault the PRT, and cause some

chaos. Imp sneaks out with Piggot.

16.x (Donation Interlude 1; PRT Squad): Description of the PRT's

invasion of Ellisburg, facing off against Nilbog. Piggot gets a

glimpse of Thomas Calvert's real face.

16.3: Piggot gets under Taylor's skin, then under Tattletale's. Gives

them an ultimatum, then a little information.

16.4: The Undersiders go ground-surfing. Bitch fights an immortal

robot, and then they all run away.

16.5: Taylor realizes Dragon's specialty, takes a detour through a

mall, and gets caught by Dragon. Tricks her way free, and then Dragon

retreats.

16.6: The group heads their separate ways, Taylor checks on her

people, then Brian and her have a heart-to-heart.

16.y (Donation Interlude #2; Defiant): Defiant follows up on the S9's

trail, investigating a hospital attack. Talks between him and Dragon,

where he discovers she is a parahuman Tinker. She mentions a problem

with Cauldron.

16.7: Taylor and Brian say goodbye to each other, Taylor heads to her

dad's, meets with his friends, then goes to the debate.

16.8: Coil attacks the debate with Circus, Uber, and Leet. The Wards

come in to save the day, but have to deal with a bomb.

16.9: Taylor's blind, but uses her bugs to see. Lisa comes to see her,

and they realize Coil is Thomas Calvert.

16.10: Taylor talks with the Travellers, then goes to meet Director

Calvert. He agrees to let Dinah go, but then there is a sudden but

inevitable betrayal.

16.z (Donation Interlude #3; Marquis): A Look into the Birdcage, with

Marquis and Amelia. Discussion of why they can't escape, and Amelia

learns something Important, but the Simurgh keeps her from telling

anyone.

16.11: Taylor gets shot, but fights on. Coil lights the house on fire,

but Taylor fights on. Coil gives up, and Taylor escapes.

16.12: Taylor tracks down her team, tries to rescue them. Fake Taylor

makes it look like she betrayed them. They figure it out.

16.13: The Undersiders try to trick Coil, but he sees through it, then

Tattletale tricks him, before Coil spites them all in death.

Arc 17: Migration: In Which We Learn about the Travellers.

17.1: Backstory for the Travellers. They get set for a game

tournament, then get transported to Earth Bet.

17.2: The group dislikes the Simurgh's choice of music as they climb

through the building. She dumps some monsters on the city.

17.3: The group hunkers down and tempers flare up. Krouse kills a

bird, and they find out they are the aliens here.

17.4: Krouse fights some people, gets lost in another memory, then

finds a mysterious case of superpowers.

17.5: The group gets back together, Jess makes a revelation, and the

Simurgh stops screaming.

17.6: They go to get help, get trapped by the system, then Krouse

becomes Trickster and give Noelle half a vial.

17.7: Trickster dodges Myrddin, the other Travellers drink the vials,

and they get out of Madison. Noelle gets a third eye.

17.8: Trickster has a meeting with Accord, Cody messes with Noelle,

and Coil hires the Travellers. Then Trickster wakes up.

Arc 18: Queen: In Which Noelle is fought, but nothing works

18.1: The group learns about Noelle, has a trip to the doctor, and

Taylor asks some questions.

18.2: Dinah gets taken home, the group makes a battleplan, and

Ballistic leaves in disgust. Vista has been kidnapped.

18.x (Donation Interlude #1; The Most Powerful Man in the World):

Kevin Norton explains to Lisette why he is the most powerful man in

the world. Then, he makes her the most powerful woman.

18.3: The group meet the Wards, gives them the lowdown, and then

Clockblocker gives Taylor the third degree.

18.4: The PRT get moving, Eidolon and Tattletale have a little chat,

and Noelle offers an ultimatum.

18.y (Donation Interlude #2; Crusader): Morning with The Pure, Kayden

and company go to research triggers, and Theo gets abandoned.

18.5: Everyone decides to work together and The Undersiders get

threatened with a kill order. Attack of the Vistas!

18.6: Three Vistas are taken down, then another is a little while

later. The group goes to stop Eidolon from making a mistake.

18.z (Donation Interlude #3; Jessica Yamada, Therapist): Jessica has

meetings with Victoria, Sveta, Clockblocker, Weld, Flechette, Kid Win,

Vista, and Eidolon.

18.7: The group watches Eidolon face Noelle, she makes more clones,

and Taylor finds some bugs she can't control.

18.8: Taylor tries to reason with clones. Some backup arrives, for

both sides of the conflict. Taylor gets eaten.

18.z (Donation Interlude #4; Faultline): Faultline's Crew hunts for

clues about Cauldron. Tattletale calls to hire them, and Contessa

gives them a warning.

18.z (Interlude; Echidna): Noelle organizes her team of gamers, while

Echidna orchestrates her battle against the capes.

Arc 19: Scourge: In Which Noelle is Beaten, but We All Still Lose

19.1: Taylor dreams of battles, Weld gets messy, and Tattletale brings

the roof down.

19.2: Taylor lays her cards on the table, gets healed up, and sends

Grue home. Tattletale makes some enemies.

19.3: Taylor chats with the Wards and Tattletale shares a theory.

19.x (Donation Interlude #1; Blasto): Blasto gets a new lab, Bonesaw

and Defiant trash it, and Bonesaw wears Blasto like a suit.

19.4: Atlas joins the fray, Tattletale spills Cauldron's secrets, and

Echidna starts round two.

19.5: Taylor gives directions, Clones run amok, and Noelle gets in two

good bites.

19.6: Chevalier takes his shot, Psycho-Eidolon drops a bombshell, and

Taylor cuts Noelle deeply.

19.7: The tide turns, Sundancer sets Noelle alight, and the

Triumverate faces the angry heroes. Lisa opens up about her past.

19.y (Donation Interlude #2; Parahumans Online): Greg is a creep on

PHO, then makes an unfortunate realization.

19.z (Interlude; Emma): The story of how Emma met Sophia, or when Emma

stopped and learned to enjoy being a b*h. Taylor proves to be the

strongest of all.

Arc 20: Chrysalis: In Which Taylor Dies, and Skitter Remains

20.1: Taylor doesn't want to go to school, information on the state of

the Bay, Taylor deals with some thugs.

20.2: Arrival in Arcadia, Taylor keeps Greg off her trail, and Emma

gets in her way.

20.3: Taylor shrugs Emma off, Emma gives it her best shot, the

principal gives a warning.

20.4: Taylor gets trapped, tries to hide, then tries to escape.

Decoies don't work, when Defiant and Dragon touch down.

20.5: Skitter is outed, Taylor rallies the students, a butterfly to say goodbye.

20.x (Donation Interlude #1; Stan): Responses to the broadcast of the

events at Arcadia, from Sophia, Danny, the PRT, and the Slaughterhouse

9.

20.y (Interlude; Accord): Accord thinks about his plans. The

Undersiders meet with the Teeth, Fallen, and Ambassadors. Accord

discusses the Butcher.

Arc 21: Imago: In Which Skitter Says Her Goodbyes

21.1: Undersiders gear up for war, the PRT takes a hit, and Tagg

threatens Danny.

21.2: Taylor rides a dog and goes have a chat with Annette.

21.3: Taylor, Regent, and Imp take down the Fallen, Taylor learns what

Regent and Imp have been up to.

21.4: Citrine reveals Accord is making some new capes, they discuss

the end of the world, and Brian and Taylor come together one last

time.

21.5: Taylor heads home in the rain, finds some heroes waiting for

her. Miss Militia apologizes, discusses Tattletale's portal, and they

make a truce.

21.6: The Undersiders and Ambassadors take out the Teeth, Cherish

brings down the Butcher, and Taylor spends time with Bitch.

21.7: Taylor visits Tattletale, Lisa tells her to give 'em hell.

Taylor goes to the PRT... and surrenders.

21.x (Donation Interlude #1; Number Man): View into the life of the

Number Man, as he prevents an escapes, looks at an old costume, and

thinks on an old friend.

21.y (Interlude, Parian): Information on Parian, her early life, the

nature of her powers. The Undersiders meet to discuss Skitter's

surrender, then Parian takes Fletchette on as her lieutenent.

Arc 22: Cell: In Which Taylor is in Custody

22.1: Taylor gets taken to a cell, Dinah refuses to play ball with

Tagg, and Taylor reveals the time limit of sunset.

22.2: Taylor calls in Mr. Calle, writes out a list of demands, and

finds out the Slaughterhouse 9 has gone into hibernation.

22.3: Tagg calls in Danny, Tattletale makes the portal hers in truth,

then Alexandria joins the discussion.

22.4: Alexandria goes after the Undersiders, while Taylor sends a

warning. Regent, Imp, then a bodybag. Taylor suffocates Alexandria,

then kills Tagg.

22.5: Taylor wakes up in an empty building, breaks out of her cell,

then gets caught by Dragon and Defiant.

22.6: She learns that her team is ok, strikes a deal, and an

announcement is made. Weaver is joining the Wards.

22.x (Interlude, Charlotte): Charlotte sees the news, sends the kids

to bed, and Danny and the Undersiders arrive. Preparations are made to

defend Skitter's turf. Little Aidan dreamed of the whales.

22.y (Donation Interlude; Lung): History of Lung. A Japanese thug gang

invades a meeting. Contessa kicks ass. Kenta survives and triggers.

Lung fights Leviathan, is captured by the Yangban, recruits Bakuda,

and learns about recent events while in the Birdcage.

Arc 23: Drone: In Which Taylor Works for the White Hats

23.1: Taylor gets pulled out of prison, meets the Protectorate and

Ward leaders, then goes out and kicks the Adepts' asses with

butterflies.

23.2: Weaver accompanies the LA Wards to pickup Pretender. Comes in

conflict with Bambina and her team. Pretender is taken by Cauldron.

23.3: Taylor goes to confront Glenn, finds out when restrictions will

be lifted. Offers to make costumes, gets mail, and designs her

costume.

23.4: Taylor meets with Mrs. Yamada, talks about her fears. The Wards

go to visit a high school, and Taylor invents Weaver Dice. Then come

Behemoth.

23.5: The group flies to India, Taylor gets a jetpack, meets with the

Undersiders again, and watches the attack. She is put in command of

the Chicago Wards.

23.x (Interlude; Number Thirty-Six): Cody, now Number Thirty-Six,

fights with the Yangban against Behemoth. He spots the Ambassadors,

sees Accord, and sneaks off, cutting down Chevalier, Accord, and

Tattletale.

Arc 24: Crushed: In Which Behemoth is Fought and Finished

24.1: Taylor familiarizes herself with the Wards, they build a

lightning rod, then rescue some people. The Undersiders are

conflicted.

24.2: Alexandria joins the fray, Contessa steals injured capes, The

Ward return to find Behemoth has devastated the defensive lines.

24.3: Taylor helps evacuate a building, talks to Tattletale, searches

for Behemoth's objective. Finds Phir Se and his Time Bomb.

24.4: Taylor convinces Phir Se to play with the others, gathers a few

allies, then cuts Behemoth off at the knee. Phir Se strikes. Behemoth

gets up.

24.5: The group retreats, meets up with the wounded, makes a last

stand before the temple.

24.x (Interlude, Chevalier): Information on Chevalier. First meeting

with the Wards, seeing images. Fastforward to Behemoth, planning the

fight, the fight with Cody, waking up in the hospital during final

stand. He thinks on his Trigger Event, then takes the fight to

Behemoth. He falls, then Scion comes and wins.

24.y (Interlude 2, Aftermath): The Chicago Wards make a decision

regarding Taylor, Pretender leaves in Alexandria's body, Colin tries

to fix Dragon, Taylor calls her dad, then goes to a tribunal over her

conduct. Meanwhile, the video of her time in New Dehli circulates on

PHO and the world wonders, what comes next?

Arc 25: Scarab: In Which Taylor Grows Older

25.1: Director West tries to railroad Taylor, she broadcasts the

meeting, the capes come to her aid. Taylor becomes a Ward, and her dad

stands for her. The Chicago Wards hold their own initiation.

25.2: Taylor trains with Theo, Simurgh attacks an airplane, and Taylor

has another sessions with Mrs. Yamada.

25.3: Taylor does a stakeout, the Wards fight Topsy, Watch, and

Mockshow. The Director and Taylor share some words, and Weaver hits

the ground running.

25.4: The Wards appear on T.V., the spotlight keeps falling on Weaver,

and then a new challenger appears. Khonsu strikes Japan and Cape

Verde.

25.5: The battle with Khonsu continues as the world watches. People

from across the world are taken to Cauldron to negotiate. Cauldron

knows how the world ends.

25.6: Timeskip. Taylor's 18th birthday. She goes to see Brockton Bay

before being sworn into the Protectorate. Sees the Undersiders. Jack

Slash makes his move.

25.x (Interlude, Bonesaw): Bonesaw puts Jack in stasis, works on

making the Slaughterhouse Clones. Brief meeting with Contessa, Riley

meets a boy, then they all wake up. S9 is back.

Arc 26: Sting: In Which the Slaughterhouse Nine Thousand are Fought

26.1: The Undersiders and Red Hand come to Killington. They dodge the

traps, and find Nice Guy. Imp kills him, and Theo gets a message from

Jack Slash.

26.2: Killington is burned, Defiant and Taylor talk. Golem faces his

first challenge, they win, but Jack gets word. Two targets appear.

26.3: Taylor's group attacks an apartment, S9ers ambush them, Eidolon

comes to help and gets turned away. Jack is headed to Nilbog.

26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint): Dragon coordinates the offensive

against the Nine. Saint watches, then sees she is tracking him down.

He reminices, then pulls her plug. The Dragonslayers take over her

place.

26.4: Taylor arrives at Ellisburg, Dragon is silent. She meets Jack at

Nilbog's table, Golem joins, then Nilbog attacks. Taylor kills him,

the monsters riot, and Jack escapes with Nilbog's body.

26.5: The heroes unite to contain Ellisburg, the Wards and Undersiders

swap places. A building crushes the Siberians, and Chevalier executes

a Snowmann. The group preps to take the fight to Jack.

26.6: The group tracks the portal, Saint doesn't help. They enter the

Nine's Lair. Grey Boy stole Aster. Skitter attacks, kills Cherish,

Screamer, and Aster. Some of the Nine escape.

26.a (Interlude A, Golem part 1): Theo prepares as they follow Jack.

Harbingers ambush them, Golem moves on. Finds Jack, fights. Scion gets

caught by Grey Boy. Jack tears apart Golem with Hookwolf.

26.b (Interlude B, Golem part 2): Flashback to training between Taylor

and Theo. Golem breaks free of Hookwolfs attack. Reinforcements

arrive. Grey Boy traps Jack, then Foil kills him and Siberian.

26.x (Interlude, …): History of the entities, Scion and Eve. The birth

of their species, their arrival, the bonding of the Shards, Eve's

death. Scion wanders, then sees Jack. Jack talks to him. Scion

listens. The Golden Morning begins.

Arc 27: Extinction: In Which Scion Begins To Fight

27.1: Taylor finds Brockton Bay in ruins. She and Rachael assist in

rescue. Scion does a strafying run. Taylor heads through the portal,

find some refugees, then heads to a meeting at Cauldron.

27.2: The meeting commences, Tattletale explains about the shards,

reveals Cauldron knew. Evacuation is suggested, they prepare to open

the Birdcage, Skitter goes to see Shadow Stalker.

27.3: Taylor meets with Shadow Stalker, offers her a way out if she

fights. Then, they go and see the Birdcage prisoners come out.

27.4: Taylor has a chat with the Faerie Queen, the heroes gather and

attack in stages. String Theory's device works, then Scion teleports

to where they are.

27.5: Scion drops a golden bomb. Taylor is mortally wounded, survives

by transformation. Meets with Irregulars, helps battle Scion with

distractions. Scion leaves, Taylor blacks out.

27.x (Interlude, Eidolon): As Eidolon fights Scion, he thinks on what

brought him to this point. His powers waning, the exposure of the

Triumverate, Legend confronting them, first getting his power. He

learns to gain strength, only for Scion to cut him down with four

words.

27.y (Interlude, Addendum): Longest line Scion has.

Arc 28: Cockroaches: In Which the Heroes Regroup

28.1: Taylor wakes up, Tattletale argues with Doctor Mother. The world

is falling to pieces, while Scion travels the multiverse, blowing

everything up. The group get ready to fight back.

28.2: The group questions Saint, Tattletale picks him apart, Teacher

escapes with pieces of Dragon, and Taylor notices something about the

Endbringers.

28.3: They plan to fight the Endbringers, Taylor goes and talks to

Panacea. Lung joins her group, as does Shadow Stalker. They head to

face Simurgh.

28.4: Tattletale reveals Eidolon made the Endbringers. She talks,

Simurgh listens, then follows. They set her against the Yangban, while

Leviathan attacks the Elite.

28.5: The group fixes their craft, then visits the site of the Elite's

destruction. Simurgh upgrade Leviathan. Cauldron is concerned, and the

Five Armies are hashed out.

28.6: Taylor goes to put her affairs in order, while the Simurgh

follows Tattletale. Taylor visits Charlotte and the kids, Glenn and

Calle, and Miss Militia. Simurgh sings a lullaby.

28.x (Interlude): The Simurgh dreams of past and present. Chevalier

shoots down Ingenue, Defiant and Dragon are reunited, Chevalier

addresses the Protectorate. The Irregulars assault Cauldron.

Arc 29: Venom: In Which Cauldron is Uncovered

29.1: The group gathers, the Doors have stopped working. They travel

to Brockton Bay. Scion arrives, causes havoc. The Simurgh comes too.

29.2: Scion fights, tearing the group apart. Gavel, the Queen of

Swords and King of Cups all fall. Everyone sees a vision of Scion's

true form. Scion moves on.

29.3: Taylor tends to the wounded with Legend, sets off to find

Cauldron. Meets up with Satyrical's group, finds out they've been

played. They head into Cauldron.

29.4: The group finds some bodies, meets the Custodian. They find

prisoners of Cauldron, and then run into the invading force. The group

tries to slip away.

29.5: The Case 53's go and search the cells. They hypnotize theirs,

then go out and attack the rest. Custodian assists, they make their

way down, meet Satyrical's group.

29.6: They head around, until Satyr's group tries a betrayal. Things

get tense, then Imp makes them back off. Scion arrives, and Taylor's

group flees.

29.7: The group slides down, is met by the Doctor's group. They fight,

then join up. The Doctor takes a vial, then Scion blows up the rest.

29.8: They find Eve's flesh garden. Sveta leaves, Scion gets sad, then

angry. The group bunkers down, then drops the roof on Scion's head.

29.9: The group returns, while Scion vents his anger. They get

healing, the rest head out, then Panacea knocks down the wall in

Taylor's brain.

29.x (Interlude; Fortuna): The other entity's perspective, it looks to

the future, then crashes. Fortuna awakes, and sees the paths to

victory. She slays Eve, and becomes Contessa. Cauldron is founded.

Contessa fakes her death, then meets Teacher.

Arc 30: Speck: In Which Khepri Rises Victorious

30.1: Taylor wakes up, Tattletale berates her, then Marquis pulls

everyone away. They try to escape, but Taylor comes through, before

leaving by choice.

30.2: Taylor gathers some capes from the battlefield, the Faerie Queen

has a message, Taylor gets some info, then grabs the Doormaker. She

heads to Teacher.

30.3: Taylor takes down Teacher, then gets the key to the Yangban's

world. She claims them, then moves on to the Birdcage.

30.4: Dragon stops Taylor, and they fight, drones against swarm.

Dragon fakes her death and breaks Taylor's control, but Taylor comes

through. She gathers more capes, from the Birdcage, the Goddess'

world, others. She fights the Faerie Queen. She wins.

30.5: The final battle against Scion. Taylor gathers her all,

striking, losing herself. Finds a weakness to Foil. Bastard, the false

Entity. The Doormaker's power dies.

30.6: Taylor despairs, as all are gathered. She then sees the light,

and hope. She gathers a few, taunts Scion with Eve, and then finishes

him with Foil's power.

30.7: The world doesn't make sense. The strangers stare, then shout. A

stranger approaches, then another appears, the fighting has no blood,

she flees, they chase, there is a door, she walks through. Contessa

has a chat with a girl.

Epilogue: Teneral

E.1: Jessica Yamada meets with Ciara, once known as the Faerie Queen.

Ciara debuts as Valkyrie. She meets with Riley and Goblin King.

E.2: A warlord terrorizes, gets a visit from Imp and the Heartbroken.

Imp and Shadow Stalker talk.

E.3: Defiant tries fix Dragon's code. They talk. He loads Pandora, she

and Dragon fight. They win.

E.4: Rachel comes to town, tracking a guy. Fights a new monstrous

trigger. Finds the guy, has a talk with Miss Militia.

E.5: Teacher enters a building, breaks out Ingenue. They escape. Lung

kills Simurgh's child. Teacher meets with Marquis.

E.x (Interlude: End): A teenager and woman talk on a train. The

Undersiders gather to mourn those they've lost. Taylor meets her

mother.


End file.
